Heroes of Olympus: The Mark of Athena
by diomedes285
Summary: My own MoA fic I know its late but please give it a try I think you'll find your self pleasently surprised. T for swearing
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own PJ or HOO and I'm not Rick Riordon. This is my version of the Mark of Athena. Hopefully this will be different to the others, obviously they'll be the reunion but other than that I'm hoping mine will be original and Inspired incorporating myths and Gods as yet unseen in the others, it won't be the same old and they saw the Minotaur the Mark will also be unexpected but inspired. Hope you enjoy.**

**Annabeth POV**

I gripped onto the rail of the Argo 2 tightly. It had been 6 months since I'd seen Percy, my boyfriend, 6 months to long, Hera's a bitch nothing more to that story. Thunder rumbled oops, when concerning the queen of Olympus it was probably best not to say or think anything like that, especially in my case.

Despite heading towards potentially hostile Romans most of my thoughts were concerning Percy. I wondered if he would remember her or if he had a new girlfriend or if he would be the same.

I couldn't admit it but I felt so week compared to him, he was just so powerful not that I'd ever let him know that I'd never live it down; I also felt so useless without him Percy was everything she wanted and everything she needed all the people who while he'd been away had tried to impress her all gave up because of this well except this idiot son of Aphrodite, James.

See after Percy disappeared Blackjack was devastated he couldn't understand why his master had just left him and since he was so loyal he wouldn't let anyone ride him James said he would "tame" blackjack to prove he could also "tame" me and had got his arm broken but now (sadly) his arm had healed and he had come on the trip since he was a decent fighter and I didn't protest but Percy loyalist friend who had come (Jake, Will and Butch) made sure he understood to keep his distance but that didn't stop him trying to perv on me when I was getting dressed he was now sporting to black eyes (one from me and one from Butch) and bruised ego when I refused to have sex with him.

Blackjack was also in the Argo 2 obviously knowing we were looking for Percy but wouldn't come in the stables like the other and instead he followed occasionally coming down on the deck for rest and food he'd even stolen one of Lou Ellen's donuts and she would have blasted the Pegasus had her boyfriend, Will Solace, not restrained her.

I also wasn't happy with Jason, he'd taken charge right from the off. As soon as he came back from his quest he was in charge. It wasn't that he was a bad leader or that he was Arrogant or stupid, because he wasn't he was a great leader but he wasn't Percy and he wasn't Greek. I know it was wrong but I couldn't help it.

I had only just got used to there being more than just Greek demigods, there were Romans ones to and this scared her, what else had the gods hidden from us? This worried me greatly but I knew there would be other problems, Percy and Jason were not good followers, I knew them both well enough to know that. A son of Poseidon and a son of Jupiter in an enclosed environment was a recipe for disaster. Two rival fathers of two rival nations both trying to lead a group of demigods, they'd fight like 2 wolves in a pit.

"Land ahoy!" Leo yelled. Cabin 9 had really gone all out on the Argo 2, it was a Greek Quinquereme, the greatest warship of Antiquity, far larger and stronger than a Trireme, only it was many times the size, capable of holding a small demigod army, and Quinquereme's they were big to begin with. It was decked out with rooms, training and eating areas as well as an armoury, all your demigod needs. Also the bridge was modern like on a battle ship it was a huge contrast with the rest of the ship but somehow Leo had made it fit in. It was capable of taking 40 people we knew that there would be need for more than just 7 plus we didn't even know who the seventh member was.

I looked around the ship even though I knew everyone who came with us had been chosen for their fighting ability and their tact so obviously no one from the Ares cabin, great fighters but as far as diplomacy goes, just know and definitely neither of the Stoll's, Chiron had locked them up and got half the camp watching them.

Then Jake Mason came up carrying to skinny guys with brown hair like they were kittens. Yeah Jake was that strong he didn't even seem to struggle.

"Uh Annabeth I don't know how but the Stolls snuck on."

I looked at their sarcastic grins and I had to admit I was a bit impressed.

"How'd you escape?" I asked and signalled for Jake to let go of them.

"Annabeth you insult me." I think it was Connor said that.

"And me." Travis or who I assumed was Travis said.

Before I could scold them because I knew they were planning something Leo yelled "LAND AHOY!"

We all looked where he was pointing and saw it the Roman camp.

"What is it repair boy?" Piper asked him, she and Jason had just been feeding the Pegasi. "This better not be another trick." She said menacingly.

"It's not look." I said deciding to save Leo's skin.

"Just don't get to near to the Pomerian line, Terminus will blast us out of the sky if we cross it," Jason told him I would have rather he pointed out that tiny detail a bit earlier.

"Noted," Leo said with a look of apprehension shared by the rest of them except Jason because he could fly, the rest of us were not going to be so lucky.

Leo began to aim for the large body of water to land in they could jump over the railings and explain everything that was the plan at least. Leo had decided on X-BOX controls and a seat to control it which was fine by everyone else the controls were simple so any one could use them, but Leo had insisted he needed a massive raised platform and with its futuristic look it clashed with the fact it was a Greek trireme.

There was also the dragon head at the head of the ship (no pun intended) Festus as Leo had named it affectionately, It was really kind of cute.

When Leo finally landed the ship, with no small amount of cursing coming from everyone, there was a crowd of Romans at its base, they had managed to predict where it was going to land considering it had taken so long but we had all left their weapons on the deck and jumped of onto the ground.

Leo and the Stoll's, when jumping had somehow managed to miss the ground he was meant to jump on and hit the lake; Piper helped him up and out. The Romans stifled laughs, great Annabeth thought 2 minutes and they had already made fools of themselves .I scanned the crowd for Percy, I couldn't find him, but the Romans were all heavily armed and they didn't have any weapons at all as a sign of peace, seemed the Romans weren't as tactful.

"See senators," A tall skinny blonde kid yelled, as if they'd somehow betrayed themselves surrounded by people in togas. "They come in a war ship and preach peace; this is obvious deception a Trojan horse." Wow this guy really hated us and we hadn't even said anything yet.

Percy had managed to get himself to the front along with a huge kid and a younger girl of about 13 or 14 and Tyson and Mrs O'Leary somewhere off to his left I caught her breath, he was even more attractive than he had been 6 months ago, he was taller and better built, he had the perfect hoplite body. He didn't look as perfect as Jason, he looked scruffy even in his toga, he had that streak of grey in his scruffy black hair and a slight dint in his right ear that a Manticore missile had hit, and he kept drumming his fingers his leg, I'd always liked the way he did that, and he had very slightly crooked front teeth (which I thought were really sweet) but he was still handsome in a I'm gonna cause trouble and there's nothing you or I can do about it way, and more real than Jason's regal face and I liked the way Percy looked allot more Jason looked too perfect in his face but both of them looked identical in actual height and build.

Percy looked as if he was about to shut the skinny guy up but just then he yelled "ATTACK them for Rome ATTACK."

Some Romans surged forward but before anyone else could react Jason began to fly a few feet into the air and lightning crackled in front of them, demonstrating Jason's power. "Hold," Jason yelled at them. A strong wind began and everyone covered their faces or fall over even the Greek demigods, Leo had fallen back into the lake and the Stoll's tried to help only to fall in as well. Jason used it to raise himself a few feet off the floor. Me and everyone else felt awed and humbled by his show of power well everyone except Percy. Percy looked up at Jason and didn't even flinch even when lightning crackled right next to him.

This was what I was afraid of, even if he didn't want to Percy's instinct was that Jason's demonstration of Power was a challenge and Percy never stood down from a challenge.

"We are not here to kill you," Jason yelled. "We're here to help you," he said as he lessened the storm and flew down.

Reyna, (Annabeth guessed she was Reyna from Jason's description) was first to speak "Well that was an unexpected use of power on your people," Reyna said it quite bitterly, I couldn't blame her I wouldn't like Percy using his Powers on us but still, "but it was justified in the event, Octavian disobeyed a direct order from both Praetors." Percy grinned he obviously didn't like Octavian but I felt jealous because he used to always do that with me.

Reyna reminded me allot of well me, she had that same look. It was look that knew she was in way over her head but would never admit, but I on the other hand was hoping to tell Percy and hopefully he'd do what he always did, and make it better.

"Yeah, I think we should throw him in the Tiber with the ferrets." The Stoll's looked like they might burst out laughing at what Percy had said.

"Yeah throw him in with the ferrets!" The yelled.

"But Reyna their evil." Octavian practically yelled completely ignoring Percy and the Stoll's.

"Well my brother is," Travis said under his breath, maybe I should mention the massive prank Connor pulled on Travis and his girlfriend Katie Gardener.

"Octavian I've had enough, there is barley 20 of them none of them have come armed, they come peacefully and they return our lost Praetor to us," she paused to let it sink in and then said, "If they wanted to attack they would have used the ship." Octavian muttered under his breath something illegible and then stared straight at me with a hate and lust filled stare and it unnerved me I hope Percy's got his memory back,

When Reyna had finished with Octavian, (though he still didn't look happy) Percy turned back and looked at me and I mean directly at me he seemed to coat me in protective layers and I felt stronger better able to cope I could see he did to.

With everyone now waiting to see who made the first move Percy took one hesitant step forward and it was followed by one by me.

I knew I shouldn't have but I ran towards him and he did the same and like that we were in each other's arms.

**So did you like it?**

**How could I improve? **

**What else do you want to see?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey right so my next chapter this should be pretty good. **

**By the way as a word of warning I'm using slightly different variations of the myths that are more to my liking don't worry it won't contradict with anything that Rick Riordon has put in before the MOA some of the stuff in the MOA and any book beyond the myths may not always match up with because I prefer these variations and it hasn't technically happened to them yet so doesn't really exist yet in this time line.**

**Percy****POV******

Ok unprofessional, stupid and with a hint of insanity I know that's what Reyna and about 200 romans were thinking but I also know just over a two dozen of my family were thinking,_ hah I knew they couldn't discipline him_.

I'll tell you what I was thinking…Yep nothing.

As soon as I hit Annabeth I pulled her into hug and that quickly became a kiss which deepened quickly while we lost in our moment of passion I may of possible maybe forgotten that we weren't like, alone but I quickly remembered when I heard about dozen fake coughs. We sprang apart from our soon to be make out session, but I didn't take my arms from around her.

I looked into her beautiful grey I eyes and I felt guilty. I know it was stupid but I thought of what Camp Half-Blood must have gone through for the 4 months I was asleep and the 2 months I was training with Lupa and trying to save the world…again, a hole 6 months without me! I could protect the gods but not my friends.

"I missed you," Annabeth said burying her head into the crook of my neck getting closer to me.

"I…" I couldn't think of anything to say so I said the first thing that came into my head, "I didn't forget you?" It was more of question but she looked up and she looked like she was about to cry for about a second before she buried her emotions again she knew this wasn't the time to show weakness but, well I still knew I'd said the right thing, so I was ecstatic I never said the right thing.

I was about to use my new talking skills until Blackjack decided to crash the party and into me and Annabeth. The Romans got ready to attack but thankfully Reyna waved them off.

Damn him I was about to score more points with Annabeth.

_Boss, Boss I've missed you so much._ He grovelled shoving himself between me and Annabeth.

"Hey Blackjack." I tried not to sound to annoyed I knew my Pegasus would miss but _right now really?_

_Yeah right now boss._ I groaned stupid telepathic horse.

He nuzzled me affectionately and started talking, but I wasn't really listening I was actually thinking about how stupid this must look like to the Romans, the people I had been voted to lead.

…_Oh and that guy that fancies the blonde…_

Wait what? Who fancies Annabeth?

_That James bloke boss. _

I really had to keep my thoughts to myself. I also had to find out who James was, he had to be new. I wondered if Annabeth liked him back. Shit. I hated being in the dark.

"Well," Reyna began with barley contained contempt for what I'd just done. "Now you have reintroduced your selves we shall have our formal introduction and the negotiations can begin." She turned around Twelfth legion back to regular training centurions and senators stay, Optio's are now in control of the cohorts, 4th cohort is on guard duty." She turned around and stood next to me almost sneering at Annabeth and Annabeth was almost the same, great, I thought, been here 2 minutes and they're about to start a war by themselves.

The centurions and senators walked smartly up while the Greek side slowly shuffled forward wearily. Well a great start so far. I gestured for Tyson to take Ella on the ship, he looked sad but he did as I asked, if any fighting broke out I wanted them to be safe and not caught in the cross fire. Mrs O'Leary came to my side shoving Reyna out of the way. Annabeth came back to my side and we stood in the centre while Reyna went back to the Romans side. Blackjack realising he was in the middle of a soon to be warzone wisely decided to fly out and circle around telling me to call if things went south.

There was a brief stand off and my toga flapped in the breeze as well as Annabeths hair which looked beautiful in the sun light, I'm such a sap, eventually the silent standoff was broken when a blonde guy about my height and build stood out. From his regal, Roman and very powerful look I guessed this was Jason Grace Son of Jupiter, I disliked him immediately.

"Romans, my friends I bring us help from Gaea and her Giants, the Greeks our long time enemy have chosen to lay aside our differences and fight a common foe will you do the same?" The use of rhetoric wasn't lost on me; hey I'm not completely useless. I raised my eyebrows at Annabeth because this was obviously rehearsed and probably made by her, but she just smiled back innocently, yep definitely her idea.

Mrs O'Leary growled a Jason and he glance nervously at my dog; I scratched her ears to calm her down. Evidently these two had history I'd have to ask about that as well.

"Well said but I must wonder as Rome's servant," Octavian was talking and I bet he could match Jason in a battle of words easy. "Whether or not your time with these weaklings has clouded your judgment is this the Jason Grace we used to know? Or merely some Greek lapdog."

This was gonna end badly, time for Jackson intervention, in other words the very last plan.

"Or maybe he just wants to save Olympus Octavian has thought ever occurred to you? Or are you still on our side?" Using Octavian's spy move he'd used against me was cheap, but effective, his face went purple with rage and embarrassment being Praetor meant (hopefully) I could get away with a little jabs like that.

Jason didn't look happy at me taking centre stage but then again I didn't like him on centre stage either he just seemed like a guy I couldn't deal with being leader to regal, to perfect, I just didn't like him. I briefly wondered if this was how my father saw Zeus, Jason certainly had the same sought of arrogant kingliness.

"I merely question in the interests of Rome, Praetor but of course we shall follow your judgement and of course the senate vote." Well at least I'd sought of cornered Octavian at least until he'd made a plan to try and get out of it.

"Good well, uh maybe-" I caught myself, that sounded indecisive. "We will carry this on in the senate building."

I'm pretty sure things are about to get pretty interesting.

…

After making sure everyone was talking in their own groups and there was no chance of a fist fight braking out I dropped in line with Annabeth hoping I would be able to apologise for not being able to find a quite spot to talk.

"It's Ok Percy we have a responsibility to get this done, but maybe later…" She looked off into the distance; well it looked like she was looking into the distance since there wasn't really that much to see besides the wall in front of us

"Are you Ok?" I asked, I wondered what had happened at camp while I'd been gone or if she'd had some dreams about the future or the past.

She looked me in the eyes and I swear I saw fear for a second. "I just feel as if something bads going to happen, I feel like I've missed something important, something I can't quite remember."

"We'll figure it out." I said. I was trying to sound confident and reassuring like a leader. I still felt guilty over how I'd left Annabeth to shoulder a burden she never should have. She was great strategist and tactician and I needed her but sometimes stress gets the better of people, even Annabeth and I kept wondering about what made her so damn afraid.

"Thank the gods Jason took up leadership of the camp." She said and I tried not feeling as if I'd just been punched, then poked between the eyes and then laughed at. He couldn't be that good at leading could he? I felt as if my entire camp had been stolen from me, I was supposed to lead it, I was supposed to be there for them, I was supposed to be protecting them.

Annabeth caught my expression and laughed lightly despite drawing attention from the Romans it was good here, to me was like nectar for my ears.

"Don't worry seaweed brain your still the bravest person I ever met and a great leader and even better looking than Jason," she told me and my spirits rose and I bet it showed on my face. "Even if you are as annoying as the Stoll's when their hyper."

My dark mood returned and I started grumbling about schizophrenic girlfriends who couldn't decide whether they were coming or going. She laughed and began consoling me until we reached Pomerian line and Terminus began to rain on my parade and Annabeth got distracted by the buildings.

"_Di Immortals_ Percy why didn't you tell me about the architecture," she almost crossed the Pomerian line until I grabbed her and hand and tugged her away so Terminus wouldn't blast her, I had feeling that might make Annabeth a tad bit angry.

"Because-" What I was about to say was 'because I didn't have time and I wanted it to be surprise,' but as you'll see I was quite rudely interrupted.

"PERSEUS JACKSON YOU HAD BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION FOR BRINGING GREACUS SCUM TO MY CITY!" Ah now this was going to be difficult.

"Terminus chill," Jason said before I could say anything which kind of pissed me off, after all he directed the question to me.

"Yeah their cool they're my friends," I said cutting Jason up which may have been a bit childish but hey I never claimed to be mature.

"Humph I still say we do away with them like the Giants." Octavian looked very pleased by this stupid bastard.

"Actually Terminus, they seek to become worthy Allies of Rome." Reyna to the rescue, I caught tension between her and Annabeth, "and they return Jason to us our former Praetor." Why does everyone keep banging on about Jason? Ok so I'd only heard his name about twice but still… Why wasn't I being talked about?

"I can see that but we know of their deceptions, easier just to blast them now." Terminus replied ah just shut up you lump of rock.

"Hey," Annabeth not surprisingly. "What have we done to upset you?"

Terminus took one look at Annabeths curly blonde hair and was completely enraged, now I see what Hazel meant by more OCD usually. "Why is that hair not straight? How dare you Greeks be so insolent-" He would probably have continued his rant had Reyna not interrupted and ordered him to let them pass.

"Fine but they have to hand in all their weapons like everyone else." He said.

"We don't have any weapons with us." A pretty Hispanic brunette said.

"Hmm well then pass but if you move anything out of place…." He left the threat in the air.

That was easier than I expected.

….

When we finally reached the senate building (I had to practically drag Annabeth away from the buildings outside) an everyone was seated we got ready to begin, Mrs O'Leary lay at my feet next to Reyna's metal dogs and Jason much to the senate and I'll be honest my displeasure sat on the Greek side.

I and Reyna sat at on the Praetor chairs. I felt uncomfortable, I didn't like feeling I was deciding my friends fates.

This new girl stood she had chocolate brown hair and multi collared eyes and she began talking about how the Romans and the Greeks had to work together and Annabeth and Jason chipping in to help her. When they were done me, Hazel and Frank talked about the gods telling us the same thing most of the senate looked satisfied except guess who? Yes Octavian still looked angry.

"Praetor if I may?" He asked for the floor I groaned out worldly which drew a lot of attention.

"Sorry," I apologized, "go ahead Octopus." I said purposely getting his name wrong like Mr D and I drew a few smiles from the Greek half but the senators looked displeased at this unromanly behaviour and Reyna was glaring hard at me.

"Well thank you." He said stepping onto the stage.

"I would first like to question you Greek girl," he said pointing at Annabeth who looked thoroughly pissed at being called 'Greek girl'. "What is your name and Godly parent?"  
"Annabeth and I'm a Daughter of Athena, why do you ask?" Octavian sighed as if this was some great tragedy.

"Well these Greeks have children of virgin goddesses how can we work with them without some form of payment?"

He asked the rhetorical question and I stood up in protest. "Now wait just a minute." But Octavian cut me off.

"And he," Octavian said pointing at me. "Has been corrupted by her _ways_," The way he said ways made me think he was thinking of several other words, none of which suited Annabeth or the way she acted.

I glared at Octavian I had to act on behalf of Annabeth but if I did it would merely confirm what he said.

"Octavian the Greeks have shown us nothing to prove them as evil or against Rome. If Percy had wanted us to be destroyed he would have left it up to the Giants and not come to help in our direst hour." Reyna stated in a calm and powerful voice, completely devoid of any emotion.

"But Rome needs slaves and how many Roman heroes don't deserve a woman to warm their beds at night it is only right that the week bow to the strong."  
I glared at him "Octavian I'm going to give you fair warning if you're about to say what I think you are then your life is over." I told him my voice tight and angry.

"I merely state the nature of Rome." Octavian said not meeting my glare.

There was definitely a lot of resentment from the Greek side and some of the Romans looked like they might agree with Octavian but thank fully a recognisable voice said. "Strange how when the Gods need help the Greeks, MY people rush into help but Rome hangs back and cowers behind their high walls." We all looked up to see my Father, Poseidon in his typical Hawaiian shirt and Bermuda shorts with his Trident in hand. My Dad had managed to diffuse the situation and put Octavian and the rest of the Romans in their place, I was quite impressed.

Unlike when Juno and Mars had appeared the Romans didn't fall over themselves bowing but stayed standing looking a little angry at Poseidon, Camp half-blood's reaction however, they stood up and found somewhere to kneel all except Jason who looked quite awkward and me because I felt myself on equal terms with my Dad; not in terms of power but I'd earned the right to stand before him and not bow plus I was a still in a bit of a pissy mood, but I couldn't see why the senators and the rest weren't kneeling. Then I remembered Neptune's tool shed, they didn't respect my dad and that made me little mad.

Poseidon nodded at my friends to get up and then looked at the Roman side with distaste evident in his eyes.

"Lord Neptune what brings you here?" Octavian asked the scorn lining his voice, I was shocked, even the Roman side was shocked Octavian would speak to a god like that, Ok I know I did some of the gods but that's different they'd tried to kill me before and failed.

"You would do well to address me by my correct name insolent boy I am Poseidon if I was Roman I would be too busy trying to make it difficult for real heroes," he said while gesturing to the Greek half "to help protect the gods." Octavian was seething but knew better than to say anything. My Dad looked around the room and then began again, "I wish to speak with my son privately leave now." Everyone began to file out shooting me questioning looks but I gestured for Annabeth to stay.

When my Dad saw me stood next to Annabeth his face softened into the face I was used to seeing my father wear.

"I said I wished to speak with him alone." My Dads voice was calming yet strong.

"Whatever you can say to me you can say to her." I said a bit annoyed at his insistence I be alone.

He shook his head and literally waved his hand suddenly Annabeth began to rock backwards, and said "Percy I don't feel so…" I caught her before she could fall, she sighed in a deep sleep. I sat her down gently and slowly let her body fall onto the floor.

"You really want to speak to me alone huh?" He nodded in response.

"Yes I come with much news," he leaned against the wall while I sat next to Annabeths sleeping form and began idly playing with one of her golden curls.

"So what have you got to tell me?" I asked.

"Straight to the point eh?" He smiled at me I smiled back. "Well I best begin the really bad news that the strongest giant has now escaped from the mountain that was thrown on him. Eurymedon is free, he is equal in might to Porphyrion and Alkyoneus and though many mortals believe he is the same as them he is very much a different Giant." I sighed looking up at my Dad who had worry in his eyes.

"So you want me to fight him?" I asked and he shook his head.

"You are the greatest of my children ever to live but if you fight him now he will kill you, no I have another more important task for you, this will stop the Giants attaining infinite power and hopefully give you a better chance against Eurymedon."  
"What is it?" I asked.

"First you must stop the Giants form becoming Immortal, unkillable by either god or Demigod," Poseidon replied and I looked at him in shock.

"How're they gonna become immortal?" I asked guessing the Olympians weren't just gonna give to them.

"The apples in the garden of the Hesprid's, they're the apples the apples of Immortality, if the Giants eat even a slice they will become immortal." Well that wasn't so bad, San Francisco wasn't too far, and that's where the Apples were.

"Doesn't laden protect that?" My father nodded gravely.

"Even he is no match for the Giant though you must stop the Giant there and then you will get the second goal of your quest." He said.

"And what's that?" I was asking a lot of questions.

"You will find that out there." He told me cryptically.

"You mean you don't know." I corrected him and he shrugged at me.

"Doesn't matter, you still have to achieve the first goal yet. You will be able to take 4 companions but not Jason Grace you may choose any but him." Ok well at least Dad knows I hate him and I haven't even spoken to him yet, "another thing, in doing this you will come one step closer to saving Nico Diangalo," I nodded.

"He's still alive then." I guessed.

"Yes, hopefully you will be able to save him." I nodded.

"Why did I have to be alone to be told this?" I asked, it was heavy stuff but the senate and the Counsellors could know as well.

My Dad sighed heavily. "Because you are their leader, equal to Jason and superior to all others in rank and skill, you must decide what to tell people, decide how to protect them." He took a breath "Me, Chiron and the rest of the gods can no longer hold your hand, you are not a boy with a powerful father any more, you are man in spite of not yet reaching your eighteenth year, and I shall be treat you as such." I looked at him with a slight smile tugging my lips.

"You rehearsed that didn't you?" I said.

"Yes a little bit." I smiled despite what he'd just said; still his words weighed me down worse than the sky on my shoulders, and a burden of responsibility I didn't want.

"Why me Dad? Why do I have to make these decisions?" I asked.

He looked at me and pondered it for a bit and then said, "Because you're here and there isn't no one else who can and deep down you know you want to because deep down you know this is true."

I looked down at Annabeth and thought of what she'd gone through her whole life, I wasn't going to let anyone else try and protect her or anyone else I loved that was my responsibility, my choice, what I wanted.

"Alright best tell them what I need to." I said to my Dad.

"You'll do well my son, remember what I said." He finished and flashed out of the room, typical when you want a bit of moral support he pisses off. Well that is what he said he'd do.

"Here goes nothing." I told myself as Annabeth began to wake up.

**So not bad eh? **

**I know Poseidon was a bit OOC but he is a bit stressed and if you were an all-powerful god wouldn't you be the tiniest bit pissed at someone treating you like that?**

**Review please, reviews keep me going.**


End file.
